Senran Kagura : Alone Maiden
by Namyarus
Summary: When a girl's world falls.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn ! I'm late again !"

I can believe it...

Two days ago, I was late because of Yagi, my pygmy goat, who ate my uniform.

Yesterday, I had to back home because I forgot to wear a panty.

And today, I took the wrong bus !

I've been shinobi student for two months and I'm always late... to the point that master Ryunosuke got used to and isn't even angry anymore...

_A few minutes later_

Finally, I arrived...

This shinobi high school is the Kashiwa Academy, a training ground for good shinobi.

My name is Natsuko, I'm a first-year student at this academy, and also one of the elite students ! Even if I'm the weakest of them...

To be honest, I won this place because my opponent got diarrhea and had to give up...

_A few minutes later_

"Sorry, I'm late..."

At last, god damn it, I'm late by 30 minutes...

"Don't worry, you're fine, it's the most important."

This girl's name is Maemi, a first-year student, like me.

She's very soft and nice with all of us, she takes care of all of us when we're sick or injured, even if it has nothing to do with training sessions.

"Legend says that one day, you'll be on time..."

This girl's name is Yuma, a second-year student.

She's not a "serious" student, she's more into making jokes about anything and every time she can.

"It's not funny Yuma, each time, master Ryunosuke had to wait to begin lessons because of her..."

This is Azami, a second-year student and Yuma cousin.

Unlike her, she's a very serious girl, in her own words "I am allergic to stupidity", despite of this, she can be pretty... rude sometimes.

"Come on, it's not her fault if she's a retarded."

Oh... and the last elite student is this girl, Fumiyo, a third-year student.

Insulting people is her passion, but as strange as it may be, she's actually not a bad person, she's even as nice as Maemi, she's also the strongest student of the school.

"Natsuko nous fait finalement honneur de sa présence, fort bien, l'instruction va pouvoir débuter."

Ah ? master Ryunosuke is there.

It's pretty easy to recognize him, half of his sentences are in french.

Of course, no one of us speaks french, thankfully, he only speaks french for unimportant things, I think...

"You know Natsuko, I just had a good idea regarding you..."

"Really ? Do you have an idea to make sure I won't be late anymore ?"

Perhaps he found a place near to school to house me, perhaps even at school !

"No, I just thought about organizing bets with the girls on your reason for being late, what do you think about ?"

"Hey ?"

"I agree with you, master !"

Sometimes, I wonder if Yuma could be master Ryonosuke's daughter...

"Master Ryonosuke, can we start the lesson please ?"

"Azami's right, we're there to become shinobi, not failed clowns."

"Alright, alright..."

My comrades are... specials, but I love them a lot ! They're all my precious friends.

_A few hours later_

"Alright, that's all for today's morning session, see you later."

Master Ryunosuke is leaving the shinobi room, it's time for us to lunch.

_A few minutes later_

"Hey Yuma, can you give me a coke please ?"

"Sorry, but I'm a girl."

"Hey ?"

What the hell she's talking about ?

"Okay, I admit, it wasn't bad."

"Well, this is a little too... vulgar for me."

"And also a little mean..."

Huh ? It was a joke ? But I don't get it...

"Come on, just give me a coke !"

"Alright, here..."

At last...

"By the way, Natsuko, have you seen your brother lately ?"

"Yes, he's less depressed, but my mother is still..."

"Frustrated ?"

"Well, yes."

My brother's name is Tetsuo, we are non-identical twins.

He should be a first-year student with me, but a few months ago, during the medical examination preceding the entrance exam, the doctor diagnosed him with heart disease, so, he has been declared unfit for shinobi function.

My mother's name is Atsuko, she used to be a kind person, but after our father's death, she has become very demanding with us, claiming that if daddy would be still alive if his parents were like that.

She was very disappointed when she learned about Testuo, but she's still our mother, I'm sure she still loves him a lot.

_Two hours later_

Maemi, I'm sure you can do it...

"I wonder what it will be."

"If something comes..."

"Yuma, Fumiyo, shut the fuck up, I think I see something..."

Azami's right, Maemi is about to success !

...

Yes, she did it, she just summoned...

"Finally, I have my own animal spirit... I'm so happy..."

A crocodile ?

Well, this is a cool animal, but, to be honest, it doesn't really suit her in my point of view...

"Look Natsuko, that's the sort of animal a real shinobi should summon."

Hey ?

What's the matter of having a goat as an animal spirit ?

Furthermore...

"Speak for yourself, you have a hippo..."

Hippos are fat and ridiculous, I'm sure a goat could beat it...

Huh ? Why they're all staring at me ? Seems like I just said something idiot.

"What's the matter ?"

"Oh, nothing, I just forgot how bad you are when it's about animals."

Wait, why that ?

By the way, now, the five of us are able to use secret ninja arts ! For now, only Yuma, Azami and Fumiyo can do that.

"Alright, Natsuko, Maemi, you now have to learn to use secret ninja arts, cela est nécessaire si vous souhaitez répondre au titre de shinobi honorables."

He's right, even if I only understood half of his sentence...

"Yuma, Azami, what do you think about showing them how to do this ?"

"I'm okay."

"Shit yeah !"

"So... Begin !"

Yuma and Azami've started fighting.

They're both ways stronger than me, but master Ryunosuke told me it's because I'm a first-year student.

"Secret ninja art : Dart's tempest !"

Yuma just used one of her technique, I can see her animal guardian of choice, scorpion.

"Secret ninja art : Miracle's wings !"

Azami did the same, her guardian of choice is a butterfly.

I'm sure I'll be able to do that sort of art, perhaps even today !


	2. Chapter 2

**Maemi's POV**

"Secret ninja art..."

I can do it...

"Depth of the Nile !"

I did it !

"Wait, why nothing happened ?"

"You're the one who should wait, Natsuko."

Sorry Natsuko, but this time, Fumiyo is right, because...

_Crush_

"What ? Scary !"

"Impressive."

"Cool !"

"Not bad at all."

Like I wanted to do, a giant crocodile just gushed from the ground and destroy the training puppets with its giant jaw, it can be useful to surprise my enemies, even if I hope I won't have to use this.

"Well done Maemi, now, the five elite students have mastered their secret ninja arts."

"Thank you, master Ryunosuke."

"It's enough for today, even if I'm sure you're going to stay and keep training..."

Of course, we do, he is an excellent teacher, but we still have to practice by ourselves.

_A few minutes later_

"Hey Maemi, can I talk to you about something ?"

"Huh, of course, Yuma."

It's rare to see Yuma with a serious expression, I hope she's alright...

"I would like to know something, what are you fighting for ?"

What ?

But, why is she asking me that ? I don't really know myself...

...

Actually, I do, but I just can't tell her, it's way too... embarrassing...

"I don't get it..."

"You told us you hate violence, however, you're a shinobi and a shinobi's life is one of the most violent you could find."

She's right, but...

"Plus, Natsuko told us that even if you come from a shinobi family, you didn't want to become one and your parents accepted that, so, what made you change your mind ?"

That's true, there was no way I could be a shinobi unlike Natsuko and my parents had no problem with that.

Actually, I still don't want to, but I have no choice, because Natsuko...

She could not be strong enough to stay alive as a shinobi, so, I've become one to make sure to protect her. Natsuko is my friend, my best friend, and something, she was also my only friend, I don't want to lose her.

"There is someone I want to protect."

"I see..."

Yuma doesn't look surprised, she was waiting for an answer such as this ?

"I knew it, I'm not the only one who's fighting for someone special..."

"Huh ?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just... thinking."

Seems that Yuma also has somebody special to protect and I think I know who is it... but I won't insist, it's better to leave her dealing with her feelings.

I hate leaving people in their own trouble just because it's not my business according to them, that's evil's roots in my point of view, but sometimes, it's the best thing to do.

"I don't understand, I don't mind about being asked about my motivation, but why now ?"

"Well, it's because of your secret ninja art."

"My secret ninja art ?"

"You were like... determined and hesitant at the same time, so, I was wondering if you'll be ready to go far enough..."

That's a good question... however.

"I will, do not worry about that."

"If you say so, I trust you."

"Thanks."

I was wrong about something.

I'm not the only one who is able to protect Natsuko, I can trust Yuma and also Azami and even Fumiyo for that, they're good people !

"By the way, keep training !"

"Alright."

_A few hours later_

"..."

I'm in my room with Natsuko, we share the same room.

Yuma and Azami also share a room, but Fumiyo doesn't, that's not really surprising...

However, Natsuko seems concerned about something...

"What's the matter Natsuko ?"

"Nothing..."

Very convincing...

"Natsuko..."

"..."

She's not the smartest person I know, but she's smart enough to understand when it's useless to ignore me.

"It's about my mother..."

Her mother ? No way...

"What ? Did something happen to her ? Is she alright ?"

I hope she is...

"Yes, but I just called my brother, according to him, she met a man."

Wait... This is great !

But I think I know why she's concerned...

"I know he won't replace your father, but I'm sure he's a nice man and you can't blame your mother about..."

"That's not the issue, I'm happy for my mother and I don't mind having a stepfather, however, he's not a shinobi..."

"Okay, and what is the problem with that ?"

"My mother always told us that shinobi shouldn't date normal people because it's way too risky for them, so, I don't understand why she's doing that..."

Well, her mother isn't wrong, I think master Ryonosuke mother wasn't a shinobi and was killed by evil shinobi because of his father's actions.

"You know, I think love doesn't have to be logic, if they love each other, it doesn't matter if he risks his life."

"Guess you're right."

"We should go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Me too, Goodnight Meami."

"Goodnight Natsuko."

I didn't tell her, but if something happens to her mother or his brother, I would help her protecting them, no matter the cost !


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuma's POV**

"Yuma, you need to be more serious, I do not think you can be..."

"SHUT UP !"

Enough is enough !

I'm going to be honest for now !

"Yuma ? What is the matter ?"

"I'm sick of you, I want Azami back !"

This girl isn't Azami, at least, not my Azami...

"I do not understand Yuma..."

"You're just a stupid asshole !"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE..."

Here the real Azami...

"I am sorry, I..."

"Don't apologize, that's what I want."

"What ?"

I and Azami used to play together since our childhood.

I was still the same I'm today, but Azami was a really different person.

Believe it or not, but she used to a brat, the one who does silly things when she has the occasion to, I was the wisest of us...

I loved her a lot for that, it was impossible to get bored with her, she was like my sister, not like a simple cousin.

However, when we were 12 years old, her parents decided to cut ties between us by claiming that she needs some "discipline", they told my parents that I also need that to become shinobi.

But they didn't agree with that, and that was the last time I saw them before my first day at this shinobi school.

I thought it would be the greatest day of my entire life, not just because it was a shinobi school, but also because I and Azami would be together again !

But I was wrong, when we met, Azami was cold, as cold as ice, it was... horrible.

I was afraid she wasn't happy to see me, when I asked her, she answered me that :

"I just wish you would have grown up, seems you have not, I have no time to lose with somebody like you."

I was so sad and angry at the same time...

But I'm sure she's still the same girl, sometimes, she also shows her true personality without wanting it.

So, I tried to make her be herself, but I failed.

I didn't know how to do until she told me this :

"There is no way you can be strong with such an unserious mind."

At that moment, I knew...

I must beat her to make her understand that she cannot be a true shinobi by being anything other than herself.

But it's easier said than done...

During those years when we weren't together, unlike me, her parents gave her a shinobi training, she was already able to use the shinobi transformation before joining this school !

So, I trained myself to the death, I'm sure I will be able to beat her and find my real cousin.

"Do you even realize how much I miss you, Azami ?"

"You miss... me ? But, I am just there..."

"Not you, the real Azami, the one I used to play with, the one I used to see every day, the one I used to love..."

"..."

Perhaps I actually don't have to fight, words can be more powerful than fists sometimes...

"It is not my fault if I have grown up, stop being so childish."

But not this time...

"Ready ?"

"Huh ? You mean "really" do not you ?"

"Nope, it's time to fight !"

"What ?!"

"I'm going to put down this girl who hides my cousin and save her !"

"You know what, I am done, you want to fight ? I am alright with."

Azami, I'm coming for you...

**Natsuko's POV**

At last...

"Tea is ready."

Yes !

I just love Maemi's tea so much !

"You're the best Maemi !"

"Thank you."

_Huge noise_

WHAT THE ?!

"Did you hear that ?!"

"Yes, we should see where it comes from..."

_A few seconds later_

Yuma ! Azami !

They're fighting, and it doesn't look like training, they're serious...

"Maemi, let's stop them !"

"I don't think we should."

...

But...

What ?!

"Are you serious ?!"

"Yes, don't worry, they won't kill each other, they have their reasons to do that."

"What reasons ? I don't get it !"

What's going on ?! It's not like her...

"I'm not sure about that, but wait and see."

I can't, they could be very injured...

"By the way, I don't think we would be able to stop them, they're way stronger than us."

Well, she's right, but...

...

Wait...

Azami and Yuma are... smiling ?

Oh...

"I think I'm starting to understand."

"We still should be careful, an incident could happen."

"Alright."

_A few minutes later_

Seems it's over... and Yuma's won ?!

How surprising, this is the first time she won against Azami...

"Let's leave her, Natsuko."

"Yes."

**Azami's POV**

How...

"HOW COULD I LOST AGAINST A DUMB LIKE YOU ?!"

"Eheh..."

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ?!"

"That's not the first time you suddenly become rude, but this is the first time you don't apologize right after..."

"Oh, I..."

She is right, why did...

"Don't apologize, that's how I love you, my dear cousin..."

Huh ?!

Yuma's hugging me...

"Stop this, it's way too..."

"Too ?"

Wait, what's this feeling ?

It feels...

"Warm..."

"Continue."

And...

"Good..."

"Heheh, welcome back, Azami."

Yuma...

"I am... I'm sorry..."

How could I be so stupid ?

Shinobi rules, courtesy... Nothing of I learned those years just can't replace this feeling...

This feeling of being loved, true love...

"Told you, don't apologize, we're already late."

"Late ?"

"Four years of fun we need to catch up !"

...

Of course we need !

"Alright !"

Teenage years are precious, I can't waste them !

_A few hours later_

"Hi everyone !"

Today will be great !

"Hi Yuma, hi... Azami ?"

"What ?"

"Nothing, you seem... different..."

Natsuko looks surprised, can't blame her...

"Something told me we'll have to get used to that."

"Correct Maemi !"

I guess Fumiyo doesn't give a fuck...

"Cool, you seem way less boring, I won't complain."

She's smiling ? Very rare...

"Seuls les imbéciles ne changent jamais."

Master Ryonosuke's there.

"By the way, let's start today's lesson."

Now that I'm myself, I hope I'll be able to enjoy life !


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsuko's POV**

"Way too weak."

Incredible, Fumiyo's so strong !

She easily defeated Yuma, again...

"Okay, I've already wasted too much time training with you, see ya."

"That bitch !"

"Calm down Azami, she's right, I wasn't a big deal for her..."

"That's not a reason to be so mean with you !"

"By the way, let's take some rest..."

Alright... I'm tired.

_A few hours later_

"Seems like autumn is there..."

"I guess Natsuko, why ? Do you hate autumn ?"

"Not really, Maemi, I just hate the rain..."

Huh ?!

"Do you feel that ?!"

"Of course we do..."

"Is that... a shinobi barrier ?"

"It is, but who the hell would..."

...

"Evil shinobi !"

_A few seconds later_

"I feel their presence, here !"

She's right, I can see Fumiyo, she's fronting somebody...

"Fumiyo, you're alright ?"

"Yes, but be careful, they haven't come to make friends..."

Yes, there are... five girls just in front of us.

They have black uniforms, and as Fumiyo said, they don't look friendly...

"Who are you ?"

The one in the middle is advancing, she should be the leader.

"We are Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy's elite students, my name is Miyabi."

"I'm Imu."

"The name is Yoko."

"My name is Akiko."

"Irina is my name."

Hebijo...

We were right, they are evil shinobi !

"Well, nice to meet you..."

"I guess that barrier is yours ?"

"Right."

"And... what do you want about us ?"

"We're there because your academy has something we're interested in..."

What ? But, what could it be ?

The most precious thing our school has is...

...

No way !

"You mean... our ultimate ninja art roll ?!"

"Of course, we want power, and your roll would be very useful."

"Lol, because you really think we're going to give you our school's treasure ?"

"Don't worry about that, we will take it by ourselves !"

"Stay back !"

One of the evil shinobi is coming ! I believe she's... Yoko.

Fumiyo is going to fight her, I hope she's strong enough...

"Alright, you'll be my first victim ! Secret ninja art : Hedgehog's typhoon !"

"Secret ninja art : Wild Claws !"

You can do it Fumiyo !

_A few seconds later_

"Not bad..."

I knew it ! Fumiyo's won !

But her opponent was very strong, if her opponent wasn't Fumiyo, she would have won...

"Damn you..."

"It's enough, Yoko, today we will come back another day, today's been just a... greeting."

"But..."

"Plus, Kashiwa's Academy is a big place, if we kill them, we'll never find the roll."

Huh ?

She's right, but we told them we won't give them the roll, it won't change anything if we die. Moreover, I don't know anything about the ultimate secret ninja art roll's localization, so...

"Be ready, Kashiwa's girls."

"Wait !"

They've just left...

Oh God, what will we do ?!

If they're all as strong as Yoko, we will never be able to defeat them...

"Those bitches..."

"Calm down Yuma, we have to report this to master Ryunosuke."

"That's true, Hebijo's girls are strong, we need a strategy."

Seems I'm the only one who's afraid...

_A few moments later_

"That is all, master."

"I see..."

Of course, master Ryunosuke is concerned... I hope he's going to help us.

"It would be too dangerous to move the roll, so, you will have to protect the roll by yourselves..."

Oh no...

"Wait, "by yourselves" ?"

"Master, are you telling us you won't protect the roll with us ?!"

What ?!

"A teacher shouldn't fight against shinobi students, even if they're evil shinobi, that's our job."

"Are you serious Fumiyo ?!"

"We are all Kashiwa's shinobi, it doesn't matter if..."

"Cela suffit, Fumiyo a raison."

Master ?

"Shinobi organization tolerate conflict against shinobi students, but if I fight with you, they could use this opportunity to send their teachers and thus, start a conflict between good and evil shinobi..."

"Nonsense, they're the ones who are attacking us !"

"I know, but we must follow the rules, the only thing I could do is giving you some advice and train you."

Shit, this isn't enough...

"We can do it."

Fumiyo ?

"We have an advantage, we know our school and its protections, if we use them well, we have a chance."

"That's right, even if they're stronger, with strategy, we can beat them !"

"Some of them don't look very smart, I agree, plus, we still can become stronger than them with training !"

"I noticed they don't seem to be team players, unlike us !"

Azami, Yuma, Maemi...

"I'm in !"

I promise I won't let you down !


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three weeks since our meeting with Hebijo's girls.

Some low ranked shinobi have already attacked us, the elite students could come do the same anytime.

Plus, master Ryunosuke isn't there, he had to leave for a meeting with his superior.

And despite this...

"I'm late again !"

Seriously, I just can't be late at a moment like this !

I hope the girls are alright...

_15 minutes later_

Finally, I've arrived...

I'm sure they'll be angry again... but I can't tell I don't deserve this...

...

Wait...

I don't feel any presence, where are they all ?

Don't tell me...

No...

No...

NO !

Hurry, I must find them !

_A few seconds later_

Nobody at shinobi room, where are...

...

This...

This is... a dead body ?

Not one of my friends, she's probably one of Hebijo's students, but that means that they really attacked our school.

I should look more closely at this girl...

Um... She's not one the Hebijo's elite students, and her injuries look like... a huge bit, could it be Maemi ?

"A dumbass till the end, I see... You didn't even make sure if she's really dead."

"Huh ?!"

She's... Fumiyo ?

"Fumiyo, are you alright ?"

"Yes, guess I don't have to ask you about this..."

"I'm sorry... But what happened there ?"

"Isn't it obvious ? Hebijo's student attacked us, the elite ones and some of their own shinobi squads, this girl was a member of Irina's squad I believe."

Oh no, that's just what I was afraid of...

"And what about the battle ? Are everyone alright ?"

"Hebijo won, Yuma, Azami and Maemi are dead."

...

...

...

No...

It's impossible...

"You're kidding, right ?"

"No, if you don't trust me, have a look here."

Here ? What is...

...

Ma...

Maemi ?

Why she's down ?

"This girl used a pretty powerful poison art, she took her by surprise and despite this, she was able to use her ninja art, pretty impressive action."

"MAEMI !"

No, no, no...

It can't be...

"Azami and Yuma resisted a little, but against three elite students stronger than them, they were harmless..."

Maemi...

Azami...

Yuma...

I'm sorry... I wasn't there whereas I should...

"By the way, master Ryunosuke should be back this afternoon, tell him what happened, farewell."

Wait...

"What do you mean by "farewell" ? Where do you plan to go ?"

"At my new school, Hebijo."

Huh...

HUH ?!

"What the hell are you talking about ?!"

"I killed Yoko, but the battle was already lost, so, Miyabi invited me to join her team to replace Yoko in exchange for the ultimate secret ninja art roll."

"You..."

"I accepted, I don't give a fuck about good and evil as long as I can become stronger, I just came back to get my stuff."

That's why she has a bag... she isn't kidding...

"How damn you dare betray us ?! They fucking killed our friends !"

"And ? I did too, and they didn't blame me for that, why should we ? I wish nobody die, but we're shinobi, so, it' normal."

"Are you serious ?!"

"By the way, I told them you're a harmless fool, so, if you don't try anything idiot, you'll be safe."

I can't tolerate this !

"Wait !"

"Farewell."

Shit... She's left...

Fumiyo... you damn traitor !

You were supposed to be our friend !

You... no, the entire Hebijo's girls will pay for this !

_A few hours later_

"That is what happened there master Ryunosuke."

"I see..."

Even if he doesn't look, I know he's sad, I can feel it.

"I... I will report this, stay at school for now, somebody will come to... take care of the corpses."

"Understood."

Maemi, Azami, Yuma, I promise I'll avenge all of you !


	6. Chapter 6

"What ?!"

I can't believe !

"Sorry Natsuko, but you're the only remaining student and we don't have our ultimate secret ninja art roll anymore, so, the Kashiwa Academy doesn't have reason to exist anymore."

"But... we could take our revenge !"

There is no way I leave them be after what they've done !

"No, we can't."

"And can I know why ?!"

"First, I've been fired by the good shinobi council, I'm not a shinobi teacher anymore."

No way...

"This is unfair, master ! You're a perfect teacher and..."

"IMBÉCILE !"

Hey ?!

He scared me...

"If I was a "perfect" teacher, the girls would be still alive and Fumiyo wouldn't abandon us for Evil !"

But...

Well, he isn't wrong, but...

"What is the second point ?"

"Isn't obvious ? You're way too weak."

"But..."

Am I... weak ?

"I am not as strong as Fumiyo, but..."

"Please, just shut up..."

Master...

"You're not just weak, you're also dumb, to be honest, you're the worst student I've never had..."

It's... it can't be true...

He's just sad... I can't be that bad...

"I will have to find a way to repair my image as a shinobi, I have no time to lose with a failure such as you, sorry."

A failure ? That is what am I for real ?

Of course...

I've always been an embarrassment for everyone...

Perhaps I should just die like my friends... I don't deserve to live more than them after all...

"Sorry Natsuko, It's just..."

"Do not apologize master, you are right... I will give up my shinobi studies..."

I am a failure as a shinobi, the only good thing to do is to accept it...

_A few days later_

At last, my dear house...

I'm usually happy to come back there, but I'm not...

To be honest, I'm worried, not only because of my mother's reaction but also because it's been a few days I haven't been able to join her or even my brother, I must hurry go inside.

The door is open, which means they're there.

"I'm back."

...

No one is answering... strange...

"Mommy ? Tetsuo ?"

Nobody...

It's not normal, I don't see any shoes at the entrance...

No...

It can't be !

"Mommy ! Tetsuo !"

_A few minutes later_

They aren't there... where the hell they went to ?!

Perhaps I should ask one of our neighbors...

I can see mister Tanaka in his garden, I hope he knows something.

"Um... Excuse me, mister Tanaka ?"

He looks surprised, something is definitely wrong.

"Akiko ? What are you doing there ?"

Akiko is my real name, of course, he doesn't know anything about the shinobi world, so, he won't call me "Natsuko".

"Well, I was about to come back to my home, but I haven't seen my family, do you know if they have gone somewhere ?"

What the ?

He's shocked by my question, what the hell is going on ?!

"I knew it..."

"Excuse me, what ?"

He now looks sad, don't tell me...

"Akiko, I don't know how to say that but..."

"But ?"

"Perhaps we should go inside, I think you..."

"Please mister, just tell me !"

"..."

It can't be...

"Akiko, five days ago, your mother and your brother left their house, I think they moved with your mother's new boyfriend."

What ?!

They really did ?! No way ! This house used to belong to my grand-grandfather, Mommy would never...

And why they didn't tell me ?! Plus? it's not like I didn't try to call them !

"Where that man lives please ?"

"I... don't know... I'm sorry..."

Shit ! When I'll find them, I'll raise an hell !

"Somebody must know !"

"Well, mister Kurumodo and his wide helped them when to pack up the house, but the only thing they know is that they went to the north, they don't even know the region..."

He must be joking ! What could be the reason of leaving me behind like this ?!

"Akiko, mister Kurumodo also noticed something when he was into your house..."

"Really ? What is it ?"

"Well, it seems that your room... well..."

My room ? Nothing is wrong with my room. I just look at it and it hasn't changed since the last time I came...

...

Wait...

"No one took anything from it, so... we were both afraid that..."

No...

It's impossible...

There is an explanation for sure... Right ?

"No, no, no ! Mommy would never be able to do that ! Same for my brother !"

"I know, that is what I told myself too, but when I saw you..."

Hehehe... of course he's wrong...

My mother and Tetsuo love me very much, more than anything else in the world...

Right ?

RIGHT ?!

What the... I'm crying ?

Why ? There is no reason to cry !

They didn't abandon me !

"I'm sure they will come back to me soon !"

"Akiko..."

Of course, why should they abandon me ?!

Our defeat against Hebijo girls was just four days ago, it can't be because of that shame !

Sure, they started to become more and more distant for several weeks... but that doesn't mean anything at all !

"I'm going to call the police, please come inside, you need to rest..."

The police ? Why ?! They don't have anything to do !

I... Haven't been... Left... behind...

I haven't...

"I haven't !"

"Wait ! Akiko ! Where are you going !?"

I have friends !

I have a family !

I'm not alone !

I'm not...


	7. Chapter 7

No one is there...

Of course...

Three weeks since the school has been closed, forever...

Three weeks since my dear and only friends have gone...

Three weeks since my shinobi career has been ended...

Three weeks... since some bitches have stolen all I had !

...

And even worst, there is absolutely nothing I can do...

Master Ryunosuke was honest, I'm a useless piece of trash.

My life is over, perhaps... I should try the afterlife ?

I... don't know...

I deserve this for sure, but... my friends wouldn't want me to do this...

_Whisper_

Should I try to avenge them ? It would be better than just killing myself, I guess.

...

Wait... What was that ?

_Whisper_

A whisper ? But no one is supposed to be there anymore.

I can't understand it, but it seems like it's coming from... all the way down, at the stocks.

Could it be... intruders ?

...

Well, it's not like I have anything to lose now... let's see.

_A few minutes later_

I was right, the whisper comes from the stocks.

I still can't understand what it says, but I hear it better... And I'm a little scared...

I remember, master Ryunosuke forbade us to go inside the stocks, by pretending we were too clumsy... Or "maladroites" like he loved to say...

...

It doesn't matter now, I guess...

I'm coming...

Um...

Well, I don't see anything special, it looks like... stocks.

_Whisper_

Huh ?!

The whisper... I understood what it said ! "Sorrow"...

Strange, I'm scared... But I don't have any bad feelings...

I... I think It's from... around there.

"Pain..."

It's closer than ever...

"Anger..."

I think...

"Loneliness..."

There !

This is... a strange box.

Strange, it's covered with seals, and powerful ones.

But it seems they have lost a lot of their forces... Strange.

"Hatred..."

Perhaps master Ryunosuke used to change them, but if it's something dangerous, why no one toke it back ?

Maybe somebody will soon, who knows...

"Free..."

Um ?

"Please..."

What the hell is inside ?! Devil ?!

I will warn somebody, it's the best thing to do...

"No... Don't leave me alone..."

Alone ?

...

Fuck it, it's not my business... if this thing is a threat for them.

I can take this seal out easily...

Done.

...

Huh ?!

The box suddenly opens !

But... nothing gets out...

"Come to me... Shinobi room."

What ?!

Shinobi room... What the hell ?!

_A few seconds later_

Here, the shinobi room...

...

No way...

There is someone...

And it's...

"Ma... Maemi ?"

She's looking at me, smiling...

It's... impossible...

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your friend..."

She's... not ?

"So... who are you !"

It's a trap for sure...

"My name is Shoukan, I am a guardian."

Guardian ?

Shoukan ?

Wait, this is no sense !

"Who's summoned you ?"

"Nobody, I am an unlinked guardian."

"An unlinked... guardian ?"

"That's right, centuries ago, a shinobi summoned me, it was the first time someone succeeds in having a human as a guardian of choice."

"Okay... and ?"

"You should know that guardians of choice have the same abilities than real versions, don't you ?"

"Yes, I know that..."

"So, as a human, I was able to... be more than a beast."

"I'm... not just to get it..."

"I understand, it's hard to believe, but as you see, I'm here."

Strange, I've never heard about it in class... Guardians aren't supposed to be... alive.

Moreover, why was it jailed ? And why master Ryuunosuke's never told us about it ?

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Sure."

"Why were you... trapped in this box ?"

"Oh... well, some shinobi didn't like me."

"What ?"

"My nature was... too unnormal for some of them."

It doesn't really surprise me, shinobi are known to dispose of bothering things... or people.

"Okay... sorry about that."

"Don't, it's not your fault, plus I'm free thanks to you, you have my thanks for that."

"You're welcome..."

It doesn't seem dangerous or evil, it even seems kind.

"By the way, I heard you."

"What ? What do you mean ?"

"I heard you crying, why were you crying ?"

Oh...

I almost forgot...

"My friends are gone, my school is closed forever, my shinobi career is over and my family has left me behind..."

I'm crying again... Pitiful...

"...And it's all my fault... I wasn't there..."

"I see... What happened ?"

"Well..."

_A few moments later_

"So, those evil shinobi are your enemies right now..."

"Yes, but I'm no match for any of them..."

"For now."

"Hey ?"

I told it, no would accept to train me after that...

Or perhaps...

"I could train you, and make you strong enough to use my power."

"Your power ?"

"Yes, I keep the shinobi force of all shinobi to whom I used to be the guardian, some of them were kagura."

"Okay... but what is a kagura ?"

"Seems you have a lot to learn... do you accept ?"

I don't know what to do...

I could avenge my friends... but can I really trust it ?

...

Whatever, it's not like it could be worst.

"I... I accept."

"Very good !"

"In your opinion, how much time is needed for being able to use you ?"

"Well, according to your current power... it would take a lot of time... perhaps a few years."

...

Huh ?!

"For real ?!"

"Well, you know, you're still a kid, and only a small part of the shinobi are strong enough to use me..."

Oh God...

...

"Alright, let's start as soon as possible."

"That's the spirit !"

A few years of training... it will be hard, but I don't care if the result is to be invincible !


	8. Chapter 8

_Five years after the death of Natsuko's friends_

**Miyabi's POV**

"Take this !"

"Urgh..."

One more time, I won.

"Enough for today, get some rest."

"Alright !"

Imu and the others are sure strong, but they're barely match for me...

Shit, I need to fight against someone stronger or at least as strong as me to increase to progress !

_A few minutes later_

"Here Miyabi, some water."

"Thanks..."

"Huh ? What's the matter Miyabi ?"

"Nothing, I was just... thinking..."

"Okay..."

Imu's strong, actually, they're all strong, but for once, I wish I could train with somebody else.

Master Suzune would be an interesting partner, but she's way too busy with her teacher's duty...

Homura, Yumi or even Asuka would do the job, but it would be a shame to train with a no-Hebijo student, plus, my comrades could be... disappointed...

"I'm going to bath"

"Alright."

**Ryoubi's POV**

Fuck ! My ass still hurts !

Miyabi just can't hold herself a bit ?!

I don't give a fuck if she hurts Ryouna, but I'm not a creepy masochist like her !

"Oh... It was way too short ! I still need to be pushed !"

"Creepy..."

What a shitty day... Fuck it.

"I'm leaving."

"Huh ?! Wait, Ryoubi, take..."

"Nop, see ya !"

Enough stupid dog for today...

_A few minutes later_

God... Silence is so great...

I'm a Hebijo student for months, but It's been only a few weeks since a realize how much this forest is nice.

I hope no one will...

"Huh ?!"

This feeling... oh no...

"Who's there ?!"

It's should be a Hebijo's student, shit...

"..."

Who's that girl ? I've never seen her...

But according to the way she moves, she's a shinobi for sure.

"You, you're not a Hebijo's student, are you ?"

"If you say this, that's mean you're one, aren't you ?"

Oh God...

"Listen, I'm having a shitty day, so..."

"You're Ryoubi ?"

"Huh ?"

"Are you Ryoubi, the magnificent and beautiful sharpshooter shinobi ?"

Oh oh...

Seems I've become popular...

"You see a magnificent and beautiful girl with a sniper rifle, so, I guess."

"I knew it..."

"You know, perhaps if you surrender now, you could get a chance to survive."

An enemy was the best thing that happened to me today...

"I knew how arrogant Hebijo's girls are, so, it was obvious you would tell me who your name if I put you on a pedestal..."

Or perhaps not...

"Rhaa ! Okay, I'm going to kill you right now !"

"Miyabi is going to know how it feels to lose a comrade..."

Huh ? She also knows Miyabi ? Well, if she knows me, it's not that surprising...

"Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête..."

"Hey ? What was this..."

...

What the hell... is that power ?

"Time to avenge the Kashiwa's girls..."

No way...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

**Ryouna's POV**

"Huh..."

What was this feeling ?

"God, finally you stopped... Ryouna ?"

"..."

"Ryouna ? Something's wrong ?"

"I... I'm leaving."

Ryoubi... Why this bad feeling...


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsuko's POV**

"I don't get it, why did you run ?"

"Oh, I got my reasons... hihi."

I would like to make those bitches ready, it would be funnier if they hope to have a chance !

"Don't tell it's for making them ready for a hopeless fight ?"

"Huh..."

"But... I give up, you're the hopeless thing..."

I totally forgot, it told me that some of its previous users died because of actions such as this...

"And I guess that you don't finish that girl for that stupid reason, do you ?"

Of course I... What ?

"Wait, she wasn't dead ?!"

"..."

"I thought she was..."

_facepalm_

"I'm starting to regret being trapped in a box..."

"Sorry..."

Well, it doesn't have to be angry, it's not like it will change something if that girl is alive or if they know about me, we are invincible !

"What should we do now ?"

"Attacking them now is useless, they must be looking for you, we will attack them in a few weeks."

WHAT ?!

"A few weeks ?! It's way too long !"

"I know, but they'll be on guard from now, perhaps they won't be anymore if we wait a moment."

"But..."

"Hey, it's your fault, don't blame me..."

"Okay..."

_A few days later_

Gosh, I want to beat those bitches so much...

"Hey, Shoukan..."

"No."

"But... I didn't say anything !"

"You want to attack Hebijo right now, don't you ?"

What ? How could he know that ?!

Is he... able to read my mind ?!

"How..."

"You've already asked me that 845 times today !"

"Oh, I see..."

That much ?! It can't be...

...

Perhaps yes, actually...

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, just don't ask me that anymore."

"Okay..."

I shouldn't forget that I'm strong only thanks to it, if he wasn't with me, even a century of training wouldn't be enough to be as strong as I'm am today. Moreover, it's way smarter than me, I must listen to it.

It ?

I've never thought about it, but...

"Hey Shoukan... I have something to tell you about..."

"What is it ?"

"When I think about you, I call you with an "it", do you... mind about that ?"

"Why should I ? I told you, I haven't gender"

"I see..."

I guess it's alright... Shoukan is right after all.

"Furthermore, I'm not even human, so..."

Huh ?

No...

"No, it's wrong !"

"Hey ?"

"You smile, you have feelings, you speak... there is nothing that doesn't allow you to be considered as a human !"

"Well... Thank you..."

It looks confused, but I believed what I said, it's a friend, perhaps even the best I've never had... And... Even more than a friend...

"Hey..."

"Oh, is there... something else ?"

"Yes, could you please... take care of me ? I feel... nervous because of the incoming battle..."

"Um... I don't mind, I actually think I'm going to enjoy it... Come here, Natsuko..."

"Shoukan..."

**Imu's POV**

"Ryoubi..."

I was... surprised, it was the first time I saw Ryouna with such a worried facial expression.

I understood why, and I wish I hadn't to understand...

She found Ryoubi seriously injured, almost dead in the forest in front of Hebijo Academy, according to the medic, she could succumb to her wounds...

...

No matter what is going to happen, I'll find the one who dared hurt one of my comrades and make this bastard pay for this ! I would destroy the entire country if it allows me to find it...

"Master Suzune..."

Murasaki's voice... She's right, master Suzune is back. I was so... angry that I didn't notice her.

"So, is Ryoubi... alright ?"

Ryouna is about to cry, I can't blame her, even if we're evil shinobi, I wouldn't be able not to cry if it was Murasaki...

"Not really, she's not out of danger, we still have to wait."

God, she's closed to the death for several days...

"Alright..."

Shit... I hope she... No, she cannot die, not yet...

"And what about her aggressor ?"

Miyabi is still... pragmatic.

"Our scouts didn't find anybody, I don't think looking for it is useful anymore."

"I see..."

"This is an order, from now, no one is allowed to leave the school, even you."

Eh ?

"Why that ? We can't act cowardly because of..."

"The aggressor is able to kill an elite student, we can't underestimate it, plus, we will stronger in a defensive mode, get it ?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"So, resume training, you must be ready."

As cold as usual...

"Understood, girls, come with me."

I don't know who's the person who attacked us, but if this asshole come back, it will regret it...

Yes, it will !


	10. Chapter 10

**Murasaki's POV**

"REALLY ?!"

Ryoubi is safe now...

Ryouna is so happy... I am too...

"Calm down Ryouna, even if she's safe, if we don't neutralize her aggressor, it won't put us in a better situation."

Master Suzune is acting cold, but I can smell... she is also happy...

"Master Suzune is right, plus, Ryoubi won't be able to fight, it doesn't change anything..."

Miyabi ? She smells...

"What did you say ?"

Huh ?

Ryouna... she is... angry ?

This is the first time I see her like that...

"I said it doesn't change anything because..."

"So, you don't care if Ryoubi is safe or not..."

Ryouna...

"W-what ?! Or course I do, Ryoubi's my friend !"

"..."

Ryouna doesn't seem convinced...

"If you say so, I'm going back to training."

"That's the spirit, Miyabi, Imu, Murasaki, you know what to do."

"Yes, ma'am !"

_A few hours later_

"Kyaa !"

Beaten...

I have been beaten by Ryouna...

She's really not as usual, she is very angry, I can smell it...

**Imu's POV**

God, I've never seen Ryouna so serious, I feel bad for Murasaki...

"Come on Ryouna, could you be a little more gentle ?"

"Okay..."

I can feel her frustration, she must feel guilty because of what happened to Ryoubi, she left the Shinobi Room alone because she was tired of her after all. But it's not her fault, the aggressor would do the same even if we were together.

"No, continue like this, that's how Hebijo students should train."

"I know it, but we could be attacked at any moment, we wouldn't be able to fight if we're already half-dead..."

"So, you just have to make sure you won't be half-dead, now, I'm coming !"

God damnit !

_A few moments later_

I'm dying...

"Alright, let's have a break."

Just a break ?!

She really wants our death...

"No, it's enough for today."

That voice, this is master Suzune.

"Master Suzune, why that ? We can continue !"

No, we can't... At least, neither me or Murasaki...

"I think you have something more important to do right now."

What ?

Something more important than training ? What could it be...

"Master, are you talking about..."

Master Suzune is... smiling ? Very rare...

"Yes, Ryoubi is awaked, she's waiting for you."

Yes... Yes !

I... I mean we can't wait !

_A few moments later_

"Ryoubi, are you alright ?!"

Like I thought, Ryouna can't help contain her joy... but there is no way I blame her for that.

"Did I look alright, stupid dog ?!"

Yes, it's 100% Ryoubi...

"Come on Ryoubi, do you even know how worried we were ?! I was afraid to lose you like we did with Ryouki..."

"R-Ryouna..."

Ryouna is crying now.

"By the way, Ryoubi, I'm happy to see you alright... or almost, but we need to know what happened to you, because whatever attacked you, we didn't find it, please tell us all you remember."

Miyabi is right, whatever if Ryoubi is safe or not, if we don't eradicate that threat, it's useless.

"You're right, it was a shinobi girl, around your age, very strong..."

So, it was a human, not a Youma, I rather that to be honest...

"Anything else ?"

"Her animal spirit... wasn't an animal..."

Wait what ?!

"What do you mean ?"

"I didn't know it was possible, but her guardian was a human."

A human... as a guardian of choice ?!

"Master, how..."

"I heard rumors about shinobi who were able to summon human as a guardian, but I wasn't expecting that to be real..."

Who the hell was this girl ?!

"It doesn't matter, human or animal, we will have to deal with it, what's more Ryoubi ?"

"She... She knows you Miyabi..."

She knows Miyabi... Does that mean she came for her ?

"Interesting..."

"And she said something like "avenge the Kashiwa girls" or "make you feel my pain", that sort of craps."

Kashiwa girls ?

...

Kashiwa girls ?!

"Miyabi... could it be..."

"Yes Imu..."

I've never expected we would have to deal with that again.

"What the hell are you talking about ?"

"I'm going to explain."

"Imu ?"

"I don't mind."

Even if it's a pretty long story...

_A few minutes later_

"Okay, I understand why that girl was after Miybai's ass..."

"Wait, if these girls are dead, who is the one who attacked Ryoubi ?"

It must be... that one.

"One of them wasn't there, according to Fumiyo, she was late."

"Okay, what a useless dumbass... ghu..."

That's what Fumiyo said, and she was right, but...

"That's right, but a useless dumbass who beat you..."

"What about the other Hebijo elite students ?"

"Died, they were killed by a Youma..."

I remember that day very well, too well...

"The same who killed Ryouki I guess..."

"That's right..."

"Enough."

Master Suzune ?

"Ryoubi, if that's all you know, we will leave you, you need to rest."

"Well, that's all..."

"Alright, girls, follow me."

_A few days later_

"Master Suzune !"

What the ?

Alright, it's just a low-ranked shinobi student who just went to the shinobi room.

We're in a meeting, so, it must be very important.

"What's the matter ?"

"An unknown shinobi just came to us..."

Wait, could it be...

"Was it... the one who attacked us a few weeks ago ?!"

Calm down Ryouna...

"Maybe, she just asked us to give you this..."

What is it ?

No way...

"A letter of challenge, right..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ryouna's POV**

"So, it's time to put an end to this warfare."

...

"Girls, come, we will end this girl's life and make her join her friends."

Could I and Ryoubi have actually made a mistake ?

"Ryouna, didn't you hear me ? I said..."

"I know Miyabi, I know."

We didn't really care about being good or evil shinobi, but I never realized that those two paths are very different...

"However, I need a reason."

Actually, maybe I just refused to realize that.

"A reason ? What are you talking about ?"

I don't know about Ryoubi, but I don't think...

"To come with you."

I don't think I'm able to be an evil shinobi anymore...

"What did you say ?!"

"I don't feel concerned about this, I don't see any reason to help you."

"How dare you..."

"Ryouna ! I can understand your feeling, I feel guilty for what happened to Ryoubi, but don't be selfish and come !"

Could Miyabi be... hopeless ?

"I'm sure you do Miyabi, but that's not what I was talking about."

"What ? So, what's wrong ?"

"You're an asshole..."

"I'm WHAT ?!"

"You were ready to start a war against Youma because of them killed your mother, to kill Homura and her friends because of your stupid pride, to kill somebody because she hurt someone you likes, but you and Imu, you didn't hesitate to kill people you don't even know just because someone asked you to ? Maybe I'm selfish, but I'm not hypocritical like you !"

"Um..."

"Ryouna ! Don't talk to Miyabi like that or I'll make you shut up !"

Imu is really dumb, she doesn't realize that what I said applies to her too... but what about...

"Murasaki, can I ask you something ?"

"What ? Well..."

"Are you ready to spend your entire life killing people you don't even know ?"

"Well, if that what big sis wants, I guess I am..."

I knew it...

"That's right that what evil shinobi always do !"

Hopeless...

"God damn it ! I'm the only one who realized that we cannot just dispose of people's lives like that ?!"

"Well..."

"You think that you can't kill people without paying the price one day ? That happened and my sister who didn't even know that girl and her friend almost died ! Sorry to say that but if we're really friends, you should pay more attention to the backlash of your actions !"

I guess this conversation is over... I'm leaving.

"Hey, wait !"

**Miyabi's POV**

Ryouna...

"I can't believe, what a coward ! I'm going to..."

"Murasaki, stay there, Imu, come with me, we will deal with the enemy, just the two of us."

"What ?!"

"But, I don't mind helping you..."

"I know, and I thank you for that, but Ryouna is right, I and Imu did horrible things and Ryoubi has been injured because of that, you don't have to pay the consequences of what we did."

"Miyabi..."

We were lucky this time, Ryoubi's safe, I wouldn't forgive myself if Ryoubi was dead...

When I lost my mother, I also blamed myself, even if I know mommy didn't blame me for that, I still feel responsible. But this time is different, I can't deny that that girl has good reason to hate me, as Ryouna said, I wouldn't be any different if I was in her situation.

"Alright, Murasaki, look after the school, I'm counting on you to protect it, who knows, maybe it's a trap."

"Scary... but you can trust me, I won't disappoint you."

"Thank you Murasaki, Imu, let's go."

"Okay."

_A few moments later_

Here the place indicated by the letter of challenge, seems we're alone...

Wait... Alone ?

"Miyabi, are you sure it's the right place ?"

"Of course, could it be..."

No way...

Imu was right ?!

It was a trap ?!

"Let's go back to the school !"

"Alright !"

"Wait !"

Um ?

Who is it...

I've already heard that voice...

"You..."

"Sorry, I'm late... Wait, I don't have to apologize !"

Yes, you have to... No doubt, she's Natsuko...

"By the way, seem there is only you, I was expecting that the four remaining elite students..."

"None their business, they don't have to risk their lives for our actions."

She looks surprised.

"So, you take care of your friends... you've become a little more mature I guess..."

Enough of this shit...

"Natsuko, to be honest with you, your hatred is understandable, I regret what I did to you and your friends, I don't have the right to blame you for that."

"Um ?"

Imu...

"However, that's why we can't forgive you for what you did to my precious friend, today, we're going to settle our war, let's fight for the honor of our comrades ! I dance for the honor of evil !"

"Imu's right, I dance for the honor of evil !"

"For the honor of our comrades... It's a good reason to fight. Let's light up the way of joy !"

Wait... "let's" ?

Wasn't she alone ?

What... What it is ?!

"Let's go, Shoukan."

Oh God...


	12. Chapter 12

**Miyabi's POV**

"Khu..."

So strong... What the hell is that sentient guardian ?! I didn't know it exists...

"So weak, I didn't understand why we had to wait, I could kill them all !"

"Natsuko, they're alone, and not defeated, don't make the same mistake than you did with that girl..."

That girl ? Is he talking about Ryoubi ?

Um...

Hehe...

"HAHAHAHA ! I knew it..."

"What ? What are you laughing ? In case you don't realize, you're going to die, crushed in my own hands !"

"Don't be that fool, even if I pass away, the credits will belong to your guardian, not you."

"What ?!"

"You're right, with that force, you might beat all Hebijo's students, but there is no glory in fighting with power that isn't even your !"

"Shut up !"

"You want to avenge your friends, but if I was them, there is no way I'd accept to see my comrade as pitiful than you !"

"I said... SHUT UP !"

Shit !

"Arg !"

"Miyabi !"

It hurts so much...

**Imu's** **POV**

"Shoukan isn't just a guardian which I use the power, it's my precious friend ! And even more than it, it's my lover !

What ?

They're both love each other ?

...

"Now, DIE !"

"Secret Ninja Art : Rolling Thunder !"

"Natsuko ! Look Out !"

"Huh ?!"

Shit, she countered it !

"Don't forget me, I'm not defeated yet too !"

"Imu, thanks !"

Kya ! Miyabi just thanked me !

No no ! I must stay focused !

"Huhu, seems she enjoyed being complimented by her friend."

Crap, it noticed...

But, maybe I can try something.

"You think it's funny ? Is that mean that if your girlfriend complicates you, you don't feel anything ?"

"Imu ?"

Miyabi, Shuukan, and even Natsuko look surprised.

I dislike talking to my enemies, but in that situation, I must try all moves I can imagine... Damn it !

"Of course I do, I must admit, Natsuko is one of the weakest Shinobi I've never served, but none of my previous users were as kind as she is with me. I don't like killing, to be honest, I'd like to stop and peacefully live with her, but a relationship involves reciprocal efforts."

"Shoukan..."

"I understand your feeling Shoukan, I also fight for my dearest friend, sometimes, I disagree and have to fight against her, but that will never put an end to my love, that's the path I've chosen and the one I'll follow the rest of my life ! That's is why I'm going to fight for Miyabi's Sake !"

"Imu..."

"And she's isn't alone for that !"

What the ?

"They're not alone, we're also there..."

Ryouna and Murasaki ?!"

"Wait, we told you..."

"We know, but Ryoubi scrolled us a lot for that, It was nice ! But I felt sad for Murasaki so, we came..."

"You girls..."

Now, we're four, but it isn't enough, they're strong as hell...

"And we're going to help, even if I could beat her all by myself..."

Wait, other Hebijo students ? Souji ?!

"It's not like our lives were important, but if Hebijo is in danger, I guess we have to fight."

"Come on, we may be ninja, but our lives have the right to have a value, plus, mistress Haruka wouldn't like to see us die there..."

"A God's disciple like me cannot be beaten, let's finish her."

"I guess you are right, I really dislike this atmosphere..."

Chitose, Ikubi, Ashiya, and Bashou ? Even them...

"So, she's the bitch who came to kill us ? Let's see if she's strong enough for that !"

"Alright ! Let's dance for the honor of evil !"

We're all charging to Natsuko, we're nine now, we have a chance !


	13. Chapter 13

**Shoukan's POV**

"Natsuko, it's over."

"Hey ?!"

"We're going to lose, nine opponents are way too many, even with my strength."

I don't want to lose Natsuko...

"You should listen to it, even if we're not going to leave you be !"

"Souji, stay careful, do not attack alone."

"So, attack with me, Bashou !"

"Alright, I am coming."

Those five girls are almost as strong as Hebijo elite student, I wasn't expecting that...

"Secret Ninja Art : Sorrow of the Gods !"

This is one of the art I've taught her, a shrill cry to paralyze enemies, but she shouldn't use more secret ninja art, her body won't support that anymore...

"The hell was this screech ?! I can't hear anymore !"

"What did you say ?"

It works, so...

"Natsuko ! Now, let's run, you're too weakened to continue !"

"I can't, this the only chance I have to kill them all..."

"Ultimate Secret Ninja Art..."

Huh ? What is that power ? It's that girl... Miyabi ?

"Divine Judgment !"

What ?! She just transformed, her hairs have changed and she has six black and white wings !

If Natsuko was healthy, she would be able to beat her, but that's not the case, we have to leave, now !

"Natsuko, we need to..."

"Ultimate Secret Ninja Art...

No way...

"Natsuko, don't !"

"Earth's Doom !"

**Souji's POV**

Tsk, I hate to leave the glory to someone else, I'm going to attack too !"

"Don't Souji, expect if you want to die."

Shit, Chitose just stopped me...

"Oh, you worry about me ? Nice from you..."

"We still have missions to complete, it will be a pain to find somebody else to replace you if you perish."

"Thanks, I guess..."

Sometimes, I really want to kick her ass !

But, that girl's power is still increasing, I don't think Miyabi can win at this rate...

Um ?

"What the ?"

Her attack didn't work ? Ah ! How ridiculous !

"It's time to finish her !"

"Souji's right, Miyabi !"

"WAIT !"

What ?

"Murasaki ?"

"I have a very bad feeling..."

What the hell she's talking about ? She doesn't even move, she's just shaking like a coward...

Wait, what are those sparks around her ?

"HEBIJO'S STUDENT ! RUN !"

What ?!

"Hey ?!"

"Natsuko's body is going to unleash a huge quantity of power ! I can't stop it, so run !"

"Wait, how can we be sure if you aren't liying ?!"

"Big sis, listen to it, let's run !"

"O-okay !"

I'm too great for fleeing, but I guess I could make one exception !

"Everyone, come here !"

Miyabi ?

"Why ?!"

"Just do it !'

I hope her idea is great !

"Ryouna ! Come here too !"

"No way, I want to feel that explosion !"

"God damn it ! Shinobi Barrier !"

Shinobi Barrier ?!

Wait, I get it ! A Shinobi Barrier is almost indestructible, it must resist.

Fuck, why such a great lady like me didn't think about it ? I don't want to lose against Miyabi !

_Boom_

"Huh..."

"Miyabi, are you alright ?!"

"Yes, that Shoukan was right, my barrier almost was broken, I hope Ryouna's alright..."

"I don't want to be too negative, but I don't think she could survive to this..."

"By the way, even if she passed, the God I serve will take care of her."

"Ashiya, stop with it, let's see."

Miyabi's barrier just disappeared, Shoukan was right, that was a devastating explosion...

"RYOUNA !"

Huh ?!

Imu just saw Ryouna, lying on the ground, could she be...

"How great ! I want more !"

"Damn you !"

She survived to this ?! How the...

You know what, I actually don't to waste my time thinking about this...

"What about our enemy ?"

"Here..."

God, I forgot that bitch...

She's also lying on the ground, but I don't think she'll be able to stand up too...

"Be careful, she may be still able to fight..."

We're all surrounding her, ready to attack."

"She's still alive, let's kill her."

"I agree, don't let her..."

"I'm coming, Maemi..."

What ?

Who is that "Maemi" ? A friend of her ?

Whatever, I'm going to...

"Don't attack."

But... Is it too much to do something without being interrupted ?!

"Miyabi, why should we..."

"She's dying, and having some nice visions..."

"And ?"

"I guess she deserved a nice moment."

"Yuma, stop bothering Anzami..."

Tsk, Miyabi is acting as a good shinobi would be... Whatever, she's right about something, she's dying, no need to finish.

"Fumiyo, that's cruel..."

Um ? That aura...

Her guardian !

"You, don't move !"

Ibuki was the fastest to react, shit...

"Useless, I can't hurt you by myself, and your attack won't work, the fight is over, you have won..."

Of course we do, I was there after all.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone..."

...

It's over, she's gone.

Its guardian is disappearing, I'm curious...

"Hey, what about you ?"

"Without any user, I'm free, I guess I just have to leave now..."

It's free ? So...

"Hey, if you want, we'd be happy to..."

"I rather not, farewell..."

Damn it ! Too bad...

Wait, I'm sure I just saw it... crying...

"Our fight is over, thank you all for coming."

"Now, the elite students own us !"

"Yes, what could we ask them..."

"Allowing us to train with them ?"

God, we don't need this to be stronger than them...

"If you want, we can become your slaves !"

"Oh, interesting..."

"Ryouna !"

"I don't want to be a slave, it's so scary..."

It would a honor to them to become my slaves, hihi, too bad, Homura isn't a Hebijo student anymore...

"Imu, take Natsuko's body, we're returning to the school."

"Okay."

At least, I'm tired because of this... But that was an interesting experience, I must admit.

...

Natsuko, right ? I guess even a bitch has the right to be in peace so, rest in peace, gal.

**END**


End file.
